iracingfandomcom-20200214-history
United States
Capital: Washington, D.C., United States Population: 329.3 Million iRacers: 91,644 Continent: North America Official Languages: English Area: 3,796,742 sq mi (9,833,520 km2) Currency: United States Dollar Time Zone: UTC-4 to UTC+11 Driving Side: Right Cars: 54 Tracks: 80 Bio: The largest sim-racing nation in the world by far needs no introduction. With 329 million people and over 91,600 iRacers, the United States is celebrating in superb style. Over 50 cars and 80 tracks dot this nation in all its supremacy and have created many sim-racing markets within and outside its borders. Lots of opportunities, possibilities, and many other profits have been made in the United States, leading it to become a very wealthy nation. Without all this wealth though, the nation and its sim-racing and its motorsports would've been gone. Links to Cars: * Cadillac CTS-V Racecar * Chevrolet Corvette C6.R GT1 * Chevrolet Corvette C7 Daytona Prototype * Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS * Dirt 305 Sprint Car * Dirt 360 Sprint Car * Dirt Legends Ford '34 Coupe * Dirt Limited Late Model * Dirt Midget * Dirt Pro Late Model * Dirt Street Stock * Dirt UMP Modified * Ford Fiesta ST GRC * Ford GT * Ford GT GT3 * Ford GT GTE * Ford Mustang FR500S * Legends Ford '34 Coupe * Legends Ford '34 Coupe Rookie * Modified - NASCAR Whelen Tour * Modified - SK * NASCAR Camping World Chevrolet Silverado * NASCAR Gander Outdoors Chevrolet Silverado * NASCAR Gander Outdoors Dirt Chevrolet Silverado * NASCAR K&N Pro Chevrolet Impala * NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 * NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Chevrolet SS * NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Ford Fusion * NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Ford Mustang * NASCAR Nationwide Chevrolet Impala - 2011 * NASCAR SK Modified * NASCAR Sprint Cup Chevrolet Impala COT - 2013 * NASCAR Truck Series Chevrolet Silverado - 2013 * NASCAR Whelen Modified * NASCAR XFINITY Chevrolet Camaro * NASCAR XFINITY Chevrolet Camaro Archived * NASCAR XFINITY Ford Mustang * NASCAR XFINITY Ford Mustang Archived * Pontiac Solstice * Pontiac Solstice - Rookie * PRO 2 Lite * PRO 2 Truck * PRO 4 Truck * Riley MkXX Daytona Prototype * SCCA Spec Racer Ford * Silver Crown * Skip Barber Formula 2000 * Sprint Car * Street Stock * Super Late Model * USAC 360 Sprint Car * USAC 410 Sprint Car * World of Outlaws 410 Sprint Car * World of Outlaws Super Late Model Links to Tracks: * Acura Grand Prix of Long Beach * Atlanta Motor Speedway * Auto Club Speedway * Barber Motorsports Park * Bristol Motor Speedway * Centripetal Circuit * Charlotte Motor Speedway - 2016 * Charlotte Motor Speedway * Chicagoland Speedway * Chili Bowl * Circuit of the Americas * Concord Speedway * Darlington Raceway * Daytona International Speedway - 2007 * Daytona International Speedway * Detroit Belle Isle * Dover International Speedway * Eldora Speedway * Fairbury American Legion Speedway * Five Flags Speedway * Homestead-Miami Speedway * Indianapolis Motor Speedway * Iowa Speedway * Irwindale Event Center * ISM Raceway * ISM Raceway - 2008 * Kansas Speedway * Kentucky Speedway * Knoxville Raceway * Kokomo Speedway * Langley Speedway * Lanier Raceplex * Lanier Raceplex - Dirt * Las Vegas Motor Speedway * Limaland Motorsports Park * Lime Rock Park * Lucas Oil Raceway * Martinsville Speedway * Michelin Raceway Road Atlanta * Michigan International Speedway - 2014 * Michigan International Speedway * Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course * Myrtle Beach Speedway * New Hampshire Motor Speedway * New Jersey Motorsports Park * New Smyrna Speedway * Oxford Plains Speedway * Pocono Raceway * Pocono Raceway - 2011 * Rallycross Atlanta * Rallycross Daytona * Rallycross Indianapolis * Rallycross Iowa * Rallycross Phoenix * Rallycross Sonoma * Richmond Raceway * Road America * Rockingham Speedway * Sebring International Raceway * Sonoma Raceway * South Boston Speedway * Southern National Motorsports Park * Stafford Motor Speedway * Summit Point Motorsports Park * Talladega Superspeedway * Texas Motor Speedway * The Bullring * The Dirt Track at Charlotte * The Milwaukee Mile * Thompson Speedway Motorsports Park * USA International Speedway * USA International Speedway - Dirt * Virginia International Raceway * Volusia Speedway Park * Watkins Glen International * WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca * Wild Horse Pass Motorsports Park * Wild West Motorsports Park * Williams Grove Speedway * World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway